feathery asshole
by My-Little-Supper-Who
Summary: cas dissapreared and deans having a rough time. one day after dean was praying to him something strange happened...smut dean/cas with top cas


i turn off the impala and sit there for a moment, finnishing the led zeplen song on the radio. i started to think about cas, as i do often, espeally after he disapeared. i still dont know what happened, and no summoning spell or coction in any of bobbys old books could bring him back. and no matter how much i prayed to his feathery ass he never showed which made frustrated. where the hell is he? what if he was in trouble? and i couldint help him.. i would never admit it to sam, but i missed him. alot. i staired out the windsheild of the impala tapping my thumb against my stearing wheal, and all i could see was the magnificent blue of his eyes. i shake my head and get out of the car, going around to the trunk and getting cas' stupid treanch coat that he always wore over his stupid suit and stupid blue tie that matched his stupid blue eyes. i grab the coat and just hold it for a second thinking of how i came to aquire it, cuz thats the weird part. i woke up in a motel in montana wwith the thing draped over me. the weird part is i fell asleep in the drivers seat of the impala next to sam somewhere in the backstreets of georga. cas was nowhere to be found. i put the coat back in the trunk and go inside, locking the door behind me like i always do. sam was no where to be found, probibly on a run or something. i got down on my knees and started to pray to cas again. "look. i know by now that you want nothing to do with me cas..wherever you are..just know i miss your feathery ass. i miss your stupid blue eyes, i hate how it hurts to think about you..and this isnt the normal kind of pain..normal pain i know how to deal with. this is diffrent...just..come back to us..come back to me...please...i love you cas..." i open my eyes and look around. empty. "guess its true..all angels are dicks" i say in my disapointment and frustration and stand up to go take a shower and forget about the confession that just babbled out of my mouth when suddenly i hear the flutter of wings and a small "dean..." behind me. i turn around and im nose to nose with cas. we stare into eachothers eyes for a secont then attack eachother in in a violent kiss, well violent from my part, i was so angry at the angle for leaving me, but ill save yelling abnd questions later. right now the angle was dragging me by my face to a bed and shoving me down onto it, which made my pants so much tighter than what was cofortable. soon we both were completely naked and cas was kissing down my neck and stomach, heading to the spot i wanted him to be excruciatingly slow "fuck cas if your gonna do anything do it already im dying over here" cas waited till he was hovering over my dick before replying "you want me to suck your dick dean? is that what you want?" i felt each word he said blow across my heated flesh and i moaned "fuck yes." cas didnt hesitate to go to town which made me moan louder than i intended, but it felt so GOOD i coundint help but constantly make some sort of moan or grunt. ive never had my dick sucked like THIS before, he was going up and down my dick humming the whole way while i felt his moist toung driving me CRAZY. it didnt take long for me to cum while almost screaming cas' name while holding his dark hair in my fists. when i relaxed cas sat up and smiled at me devilishly " im not done with you yet dean" he growled in his deep voice which made my dick jump. cas flipped me over and pushed my legs up to where im kneeling on the bed, face down, ass up with the angle behind me about to penitrate my ass with his dick. this was gonna hurt. i felt his surprisingly wet dick at my opening and thought how he got lube then my common scence said he mojoed up some. i grunted as he thrusted in and he started pounding me wwhich hurt but at the same time felt SO good i couldint stop grunting. soon he hit one spot and i just lost it "FUCK" "right there dean? you want me to hit that spot? you want me to pound you till you cum?" cas growled in my ear "fuck yes cas it feels so fucking good i want you to pound me till i scream i want you to cum inside me cas" i babbled on i heard cas grunt behind me "my pleassure dean" and he started to pound me harder. soon i couldint take it and i came all over my stomach and sheets, alll while screaming "CAS!" it took a few more seconds for cas to finnish and he came while screaming "DEAAAN!" and castiel colopsed ontop of me. the two men layed panting on the bed covered in sweet and cum. "ill gladly do that again if you will" cas said after the two men caught there breath. "definently, if you dont dissaprear again you feathery asshole " i said with a laugh and i pulled the angle around so i can kiss him.


End file.
